


Love on High Seas Vol. II

by SonicPossible00



Series: Suite Love Life [4]
Category: Suite Life, Suite Life of Zack & Cody
Genre: Amsterdam, Anne Frank - Freeform, BDSM, Cat, Cosplay, Cruise Ships, Disney, Disney Channel, Dominatrix, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gagball, Kitten, Latex, Lisbon - Freeform, Master/Slave, Red Light District, S.S. Tipton, Spanking, Whipping, barcelona, fez - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-06-06 13:11:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6755461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonicPossible00/pseuds/SonicPossible00
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel of Love on High Seas Vol I. hop aboard the S.S. Tipton, as London and Maddie, along with the rest of the Tipton gang continue their trip around the world. From Amsterdam to Barcelona, our favourite heiress and candy-counter girl are bound to get themselves into even more trouble, with a little help from their friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Leather, Latex and Gagballs

Loch Ness had been the most amazing, most fabulous and most mystical place the Tipton gang had visited until that point in their trip around the world. During their stay they solved the mystery of the Loch Ness monster, a mystery people had tried to solve for nearly hundreds of years and became guardians of the secret to that mystery, played in a golf tournament, tried on the famous Scottish hospitality, but most importantly they made two friends for life in the Taylor sisters, Karen and Caitlin, which London decided to help by giving them a check with enough money for the two of them to fulfil some of the projects they had for their lives. Still, there is nothing like home and the gang had already began to feel at home aboard the cruise ship.  
  
Still, they had almost no time to rest. They had left Edinburgh for two days then, and the amount of school work kept piling up. Between reports and homework from countless classes, the gang also had practice. Needless to say, the gang hardly had time to hang out after classes.  
  
“I’m so tired… I finished three reports, and I still have to another one to do, which I haven’t even started on. Why is it that teachers believe we’re machines designed to work on several different assignments at the same time?” –Max asked out loud. She and Barbara had joined Cody and Zack in their suite to do homework together.  
  
“Don’t know, but I feel the same way you do.” –Zack sighed, as he rubbed his eyes, trying to stay awake. Doing homework always gave him sleep. –“Hey, does anyone know the answer for question 4?”  
  
“World History or Algebra?” –Cody asked him.  
  
“Algebra.” –Zack sighed. He really hated Math, and the only thing he hated more than Math was Algebra.        
  
“I already did that one, but I’m not sure if it’s right, or not.” –Max told Zack.  
  
“I don’t care if it’s right or wrong, I just want to write something on it, so the teacher will see that I at least tried.” –Zack sighed in frustration. He just wanted to get that done, so he could go out for a couple of hours and clear his mind. –“The others could be here helping us with this.” –he said, referring to London, Maddie, Mark and Anastasia.  
  
“They have works of their own too, Zack. It wouldn’t be fair for us to ask them for help, when themselves have just as much to do as we do.” –Barbara told him.  
  
“Yeah, I bet that right now, they’re asking themselves if there’s a way to stop or slow down time, so they have more time to do their own homework.” –Cody said.  
  
The truth was, Cody was half-right about what he said. The older members of the gang had their own homework to do, and in terms of things they had to do, it was practically twice as much as the homework Zack, Cody, Barbara and Max had to do. But, being older and wiser than the younger members of the Tipton gang, they managed to finish their homework earlier than them.  
  
Even with all that work, the older members of the gang still managed to find the time to do something else. Maddie, for example, bought a photo album to place the gang’s best photos of that trip, while also recording her video diary and send it to her family back in Boston.  
  
Having finished the latter task, she printed all the photos she felt deserved to be on the album and one by one she stuck them to the pages, always careful to write when and where it was taken, along with a small comment beneath the photo in question. Smiling to herself, she asked if what she was doing would be too old-fashioned.  
  
“ _Most people nowadays do this by publishing their photos online or by grabbing an app that allows them to do it in their tablets, and here I am doing this like it we were still back in the in early 90’s._ ” –she thought to herself. –“ _Still, call me old-fashioned, but I find this ever so much more rewarding._ ”  
  
When she finally got to one of the last photos, she asked herself if the photo really deserved to be there with the remaining ones… the photo in question was the one Dame Flintheart had taken the gang with the Loch Ness monster and her babies. It was a beautiful photo and one would say it would be the perfect addition to the photo album, but for some unknown reason, Maddie did not know if she was going to put it on the album or not anymore.  
  
“I honestly don’t know… why am I having second thoughts about it? Is it because we swore to keep it all a secret?” –she sighed, as she her fingers went to the silver necklace she had been given by Dame Flintheart, which made her and the rest of the gang members official protectors of Nessie’s secret.  
  
She was so focused on what she was doing, she failed to hear London arriving. While Maddie decided to spend her time arranging the photo album, London went to one of the various spas in the ship in order to get a massage. After spending what looked like an eternity doing her homework alongside Maddie, the heiress felt she deserved a treat and a massage was what she really needed. Feeling much more relaxed, she walked into her suite, looking for her girlfriend. Right then, she just wanted to plant a kiss on Maddie’s lips and snuggle right next to her. Seeing her on the living room, she approached her.  
  
“Hey, Maddie.” –London called her. When the blonde did not answer her, she called her again. –“Maddie! Earth to Maddie!!!”  
  
“W-Who?! W-What?!” –Maddie asked, startled. She was so focused on what she was doing, London had scared her. –“Oh, it’s you, London.”  
  
“What’s the matter, Maddie? Need a kiss?” –the Asian-beauty asked her.  
  
“Actually, I think I need an advice…” –Maddie answered her back. –“… but, I’ll take that kiss, if you still want to give it to me.” –she smiled.  
  
Leaning forward, London kissed Maddie on the lips, savouring each other’s lip gloss, before breaking the kiss. The kiss made Maddie smile, as London sat next to her.  
  
“Well… I know you’re the one who gives the best advices, but, maybe I can help you?”  
  
“What are you talking about? You give awesome advices, London.” –Maddie told her.  
  
“But they’re not as good as yours.” –London replied.  
  
“That’s what you think, silly.” –Maddie said as tickled London on the neck, making her giggle. –“Your advices are awesome too, just like you are.”  
  
“Yay, me!” –London clapped her hands, as she exclaimed her famous catchphrase. “Oops, sorry.”  
  
“You’ve been saying that less and less times since we began dating.” –Maddie told her. –“I kind of miss you saying that catchphrase of yours.” –she said.  
  
“You don’t think it’s too childish? I’ve been trying not to say it because you might think it’s annoying or too childish.”  
  
“No, silly, I don’t. I mean, when you said it over and over, I admit it was a little annoying, but saying it once in a while it’s actually pretty cute. And no, I’ve never thought of you doing it as something childish. You should really start to say it on more occasions.”    
  
“Oh, I’ve got the best girlfriend in the world.” –London sighed, as she kissed Maddie, this time being a tongue-kiss. –“I love you so much.” –she giggled. –“But tell me, what’s bothering you?”  
  
Maddie quickly explained her dilemma to London, who listened to her.  
  
“I’m being stupid, right? I mean, nobody’s going to see this except us and the rest of the guys who are in the photos, but still…”  
  
“But still, you’re worried that if by chance a person outside of our inner circle catches a glimpse of that photo, it might question if it’s real or not… you know what I would do?” –London asked her. But before Maddie could answer her, she said –“I would put it anyway, and if someone asked you or me, we would say it was photoshopped by someone we met while staying in Loch Ness. After all, this album you’re making is to hold the bestest moments from our trip, and something as special as this, it deserves to be right next to other great moments, like this one here.” –London pointed to a photo where she and Maddie were sharing a hotdog.  
  
Hearing her say that, Maddie let out a giggle. After hearing those words from London, she really felt like she was making a storm in a teacup about something like that.  
  
“I guess I needed to hear what I already knew from someone else.” –she thought. –“And then you say you don’t give advices as good as mine, my little minx.” –Maddie told London as she kissed her. –“Thanks, London. I really needed to hear that.”  
  
“Oh, anything for my Maddie.” –London snuggled next to her, smelling the perfume she was wearing. Not resisting her urges, she began to cover her in kisses. –“Mmm… (kiss)… you’re good enough to eat, mon amour.”  
  
“Down, London, down…” –Maddie giggled, as London stopped. –“You’re also good enough to eat… but you might want to save that for later tonight.”  
  
“Oh, you’re thinking about something special for us to do tonight?” –London smirked.  
  
“In a word, yes.” –Maddie smirked back at her girlfriend. –“I was thinking that since tomorrow is Saturday, we could pay a visit to our secret room and do naughty things all night, without worrying about being late for school tomorrow.”  
  
“Sounds like a plan… except for the fact that we have cheerleading practice in the morning, and you know how Coach Little and his assistants are.” –London reminded the blonde.  
  
“We’ll play hooky for one morning. We deserve it, and besides, I’m feeling the urge to be naughty with you.” –Maddie said in a low, sensual voice.  
  
“And I was supposed to be the naughty one here…” –London shot back at her.  
  
“I can be as naughty as you, if I want to…” –Maddie said, as she placed one more kiss on London’s lips. –“Now, save the rest for later and help me put the rest of these photos in the album.”  
  
“Alright, alright, mon amour.” –London said. –“Hey, you can’t put this photo of mine there, I look like I’m high on something.” –she laughed.  
  
“That’s why I’m putting it. So that one day our kids can see just how crazy you are.” –Maddie told her, while letting out a giggle, which made London also laugh about it.

* * *

  
On that particular night, the girls felt too lazy to cook their dinner so they called room service and to make things interesting, they ordered nothing but desserts. Chocolate covered strawberries, bear claws, pecan pie, lemon meringue pie, a bowl with several ice cream balls, each of a different flavour, white chocolate-covered éclairs, and of course, a large bowl of cherries, this last one for later.  
  
It was Maddie’s idea for them to eat nothing but sweet stuff on that night; needless to say London did not oppose the idea, as all that made her feel like a little girl again, especially because when she was little and she threw a tantrum, Moseby would let her eat all the desserts she wanted for dinner.    
  
When they finished, they both went down into their secret BDSM room and got ready for a night of pure kinkiness between them. They both agreed that on one of them being the mistress and the other the submissive slave for half of the night, and then they would exchange parts. Feeling that Maddie should be the first to be the mistress, London told her that she would be the slave first.  
  
“Thanks, Princess. Believe me, you won’t regret it.” –Maddie winked her left eye. –“Now, let’s see, what should we wear tonight?”  
  
Going through the extensive wardrobe London had bought for them, Maddie’s eyes searched for the perfect thing for them to wear. The heiress, like always had bought just about everything she could find with their size, which made it a little difficult to just choose one thing; every piece looked even sexier than the one next to it. In the end, the blonde asked her girlfriend to help her. After a couple of minutes, London found the perfect wardrobe for the two of them. For her a beautiful red and black striped vinyl corset with matching vinyl thong and thigh high black boots; and for Maddie, she chose a black latex micro-skirt and a red latex top.  
  
“Why do you get the sexier outfit?” –Maddie playfully asked London.  
  
“Because I’ll be the one who’s going to get punished, and I have to look beautiful for my mistress, otherwise she might not feel like punishing me.” –London joked about it. –“Besides, you look way better in latex than I do with these colours.”  
  
“Fine, I’ll let you wear the sexiest outfit, but in exchange, you’re going to have to be the best slave a mistress can ask for.” –Maddie winked an eye at the heiress, who winked back.  
  
As they both changed into their sexy outfits, a couple od thoughts ran towards the girls minds. For example, London asked herself what Maddie would have in store for her, while Maddie thought to herself of how much she loved the smell of those skin tight latex clothes and the strange feeling of security and empowerment they gave her.  
  
“ _Don’t know why, but I feel like I could wear these clothes all day. I just love how they feel against my bare skin._ ” –the blonde thought.  
  
With their sexy clothes on, they did each other’s make-up and before beginning, they swapped one last kiss, like they did always before starting a bondage session, as a good luck ritual of some sort.  
  
“Now, what’s the safe word?” –Maddie asked London.  
  
“Snowflake.” –London responded.  
  
“And in case one of us fails to hear it or to comply when hearing the first one, what’s the second and final one?” –Maddie asked.  
  
“Mercury.” –London said. –“Don’t worry, I know you’ll stop after hearing the first safe word, like you always do.”  
  
“I know, and you’ll do the same, but it’s always good to remind it.” –Maddie told her. –“Now, ready?”  
  
“Yes, mistress Maddie.” –London said, as she bowed her head in respect.  
  
“Good, slave. Follow me.” –Maddie ordered London. The heiress did as she was told, but then, Maddie turned around and slapped her on the shoulder. –“Did I tell you, you could walk? I said, follow me, and not walk with me! You will crawl on your hands and feet like a dog!”  
  
Hearing her say that, London immediately did as she was told. Maddie, then crouched and caressed London’s face, before planting a kiss on her cheek.  
  
“Good, girl. Now, follow me like a good bitch.” –Maddie smirked.  
  
Heading to one of the nearby couches the room had, Maddie sat and ordered London to nest herself at her feet, like an animal. The heiress obeyed, and even meowed a couple of times, rubbing herself against Maddie’s legs.  
  
“ _This wasn’t what I was planning, but I don’t mind playing along._ ” –Maddie thought to herself. –“Come here, slave. Climb to my lap.”  
  
As London did what she was told, Maddie began to caress her like she was a real cat, petting her on the head and behind her ears. Feeling good with that, the heiress began to purr and meow, delighting Maddie, who kept petting her and planting kisses on her neck and collarbones.  
  
“Good kitty, London, you’re a good pussycat. Meow for me.”  
  
“Meow, meow…” –London did as she was told, placing her hands up like they were cat paws. Seeing this, Maddie giggled  
  
“ _I was definitely planning something a little rougher for starters, but I guess we can start with something a little more innocent, before getting to the main course._ ” –Maddie thought. –“Oh, my pussycat wants something to drink?”  
  
“Meow.” –London meowed, waving affirmatively with her head.  
  
“Okay, then let’s give my pussycat something good… my pussy.” –Maddie practically whispered in a low playful voice.  
  
Standing up, Maddie took off her latex micro-skirt, leaving her lower-half exposed. . Picking it up, she sniffed it, inhaling her own scent. Noticing a few drops of her own love juices, she licked them.  
  
“Mmm… I taste really good… do you want to taste it too, my slave?”  
  
“Yes, mistress Maddie… meow.”  
  
“Very well, then…” –Maddie said, as she sat back on the couch, spreading her legs open. –“… be a good cat slave, and eat your mistress’s pussy, my pussycat.” –the blonde purred to the Asian-beauty. –“Do it properly, and your mistress will play with you some more.”  
  
Hearing her, London kept acting like a cat, turning her head like a feline, admiring Maddie’s pussy. When she was about to lick it, Maddie slapped her, this time on the face. It did not hurt her, but it had startled her.  
  
“Don’t use your hands to help you. You’re a cat, and cats don’t use their paws for this.” –Maddie practically roared at her.  
  
“Forgive me, mistress Maddie. It won’t happen again… meow.” –London apologized.  
  
Standing between Maddie’s thighs, London took a moment to inhale the incomparable scent of her lover’s pussy. Mimicking a cat’s traits, the heiress began to lick the blonde’s outer lips with just the tip of tongue. She meowed a couple of times, before taking Maddie’s sex into her mouth and beginning to do what she had been ordered to.  
  
“Mmm… that’s it, my slave… mmm… yes, eat my pussy… oh, fuck! That’s it, right there, eat my fucking pussy, bitch!” –Maddie gasped, as her heartbeat went from normal to hummingbird mode. Feeling more and more aroused, one would see that she was getting hornier by the minute, as her nipples became hard, sticking through the latex fabric like pin-missiles.    
  
The more London licked, the more there was to lick, as Maddie’s pussy was overflowing with her love juices. It did not take long for London to make Maddie start panting, and a few minutes later she made her reach her climax. Gasping for air, as her heart slowed down, Maddie signalled London to keep licking her until there was not a single drop of her love juices on her thighs. Smiling, she leaned forward and caressed London’s face, cleaning her lips with her thumb.  
  
“You did a good job, my pussycat. Your mistress’s very pleased with you.” –Maddie planted a kiss on London’s lips. –“And now, I think it’s time for us to do what I had planned for the two of us. Wait here, my slave.”  
  
After putting her micro-skirt back on, Maddie went to where they kept the elbow-length gloves and chose ones that suited her. But as luck would have it, she was able to slid one of the gloves down her arm, but the second was a whole different story. After a few failed tries, she just sighed in defeat. Breaking character, she called for London’s help.  
  
“London, could you come here and help me, please?”  
  
Hearing her, London quickly got up and joined Maddie.  
  
“What’s wrong, Maddie?”  
  
“Can you help me with this?” –Maddie pointed to the second glove, while making a silly face.    
  
“Sure.” –London giggled, as she helped her girlfriend. –“You know, it’s funny.”  
  
“What’s funny?”  
  
“You. You’re the smartest girl I know, and knows everything there is to know about literature, arithmetic, algebra, science, not to mention you have a cute ass, but you can’t put a pair of latex elbow-length gloves without someone to help you.” –London giggled. –“I guess, even geniuses can’t do everything by themselves.  
  
“Har, har, har… you’re so funny, I even forgot to laugh.”  
  
“Oh, come on, don’t get mad, Maddie. There’s no shame in not being able to do this by yourself.” –London told her, as she finished adjusting the glove. –“There, all done. Now, we can go back to where we were and get into character again.” –London smiled innocently and blinked her eyes.  
  
“Fine.” –Maddie sighed, as she stole a kiss from the heiress. –“Come along now, Rarity.” –she said, calling London by her MLP nickname.  
  
“Yes, mistress Twilight Sparkle.” –London snickered.  
  
“Don’t push it…” –Maddie warned her girlfriend, while blinking an eye at her. The blonde loved when London teased her like that. –“… or I’ll spank you even harder than I was planning to.”

* * *

  
For the rest of Maddie’s turn as the dominatrix, she decided to give London a good spanking. Forcing her to sit on her lap, the blonde proceeded to punish Asian-beauty, while flirting with her.  
  
“Oh, my little slave is already ready to be spanked, isn’t she?” –Maddie whispered, as she caressed London’s beautiful ass with her left hand.  
  
“Yes…” –London purred.  
  
“Yes, what?” –Maddie asked her, slapping her ass.  
  
“Yes, mistress Maddie.” –London moaned, as she bit her lower lip. There was something about the pain of being spanked that turned her on. Every time Maddie spanked her, it sent shivers up her spine, and it did not had to be a hard spank. Just the lightest touch was enough for her; of course, the harder the blonde spanked her, the more excited and turned she became. .    
  
“Tell me, what did you do?” –Maddie demanded.  
  
“Nothing…” –London giggled.  
  
“Nothing? Nothing you say, my naughty, naughty slave?” –Maddie purred to London’s ear, as she slapped her ass even harder. –“Why do I feel that you’re lying to me? You know I don’t like to be lied to. Tell me.”  
  
“I’m not telling, mistress.” –London dared.  
  
“Why? Because you like to be spanked, is that ti?! You like me to spank your cute, round, and absolutely delicious ass of yours?” –Maddie asked her with an incredibly sensual voice, as she spanked London’s ass multiple times.    
  
“Y-Yes, mistress… I do.” –London squealed. –“ _Maddie’s really into it, tonight… FUCK that feels so good!_ ”  
  
“Very well, then let’s give this beautiful ass of yours the royal treatment.” –Maddie smirked. –“Moan for your mistress, slave, moan.”  
  
Slapping London’s ass repeatedly, Maddie made sure to only use enough strength to make London moan or squeal. She liked to hear the slapping sound her hand did when she slapped London’s ass. From time to time, she planted a kiss on the reddest areas to soothe the sting.  
  
“Mmm… your ass tastes like candy, my slave.” –Maddie said, as she used her tongue to write her name on London’s butt cheeks.  
  
“T-Thanks you, mistress.” –London answered her. –“I’m glad my ass pleases you.”  -she moaned. –“ _If she keeps doing that, I’m going to cum on her lap._ ” –she thought.    
  
“ _Time to make this interesting._ ” –the blonde thought, as she grabbed London by her hair –“Tell me, my slave, do you think you deserve another treat? Do you think your mistress should give you another treat? Do you?”  
  
“Yes, mistress.”  
  
“You do, do you? Well, then I’ll give you another treat. But you’ll have to earn it first.” –Maddie said, as she took off her latex top, revealing her breasts. –“Do you like my boobs, slave? Well, then worship them… show me just how much you want that treat.”  
  
Obeying her, London immediately began to caress them with just the tips of her fingers, as if they were the most delicate object ever built. Occasionally, she ran her thumbs by the nipples, teasing them. After about a minute or two, she decided she could go further with that, and began to suck on Maddie’s breasts. The blonde’s moans were music to the brunette’s ears, who kept sucking on her girlfriend’s breasts as if she was a new-born baby, occasionally nibbling them.  
  
“ _Mmmm…. fuck that feels so good._ ” –Maddie mused to herself. –“ _She should have begged me to authorize her to do that… oh, fuck! Screw it, I’ll let this one slip by!_ ”  
  
London had a natural talent for finding and stimulating Maddie’s sensitive areas: and right then she was doing a great job with the blonde’s breasts. It was with great shame that Maddie ordered her to stop. Smiling, she planted a big kiss on the heiress’s lips before saying:  
  
“You did an incredible job. My breasts haven’t been worshiped like this in a long time, my beautiful slave.” –Maddie smiled. –“Now, it’s time for your reward. Your mistress is going to show you just how happy she is with you and the way you behaved this session. Turn around and take off that corset.”  
  
Obeying her, London started to undo the clasps on her corset slowly, teasing Maddie. When the last clasp was undone, she let the corset drop, and proceeded to tease her love with a sexy slow dance. Seeing that, Maddie stood up and kissed her on the lips, caressing her sexy curves, as she rounded her up, placing herself behind the beautiful brunette. Caressing her nude body, Maddie began to kiss London’s nape of the neck, breathing in London’s hair smell, as her arms wrapped themselves around her girlfriend’s upper body.  
  
“You’ve got the sexiest body I’ve ever seen.” –Maddie said, breaking out of character, as she pulled London’s body against her own. –“I know I’m out of character right now, don’t need to tell me that. I’ll go back to my evil mistress persona after I finish covering you with kisses, mo ghrá.” –she warned London, calling her my love in Irish, while covering her shoulders and back with sweet tender kisses.  
  
The more kisses the blonde planted on her body, the more aroused London became. But the coup de grace would come next, as Maddie’s hands did something absolutely divine. As her right hand cupped the Asian-beauty’s breasts, her left hand ran down London’s body, passing her abdomen and finding its way into London’s moist pussy. As her slender fingers delicately touched the heiress’s outer lips and sensitive clit, London started to moan.  
  
“That’s it, my pretty slave... (kiss)… moan for your mistress.” –Maddie whispered to London’s ear. –“Say with me, My body is yours to do as you please, mistress Maddie.”  
  
“My body… (pant)… is yours to do… (pant)… as you please… (pant)… mistress Maddie.” –London panted, as her heart raced faster and faster. –“Please, mistress… (pant)… don’t stop! It… (pant)… feels so good!” –London begged.  
  
“Very well… I won’t stop, but… you can’t cum until I tell you can, understood, my pretty slave?” –Maddie whispered to London’s ear, as her fingers kept entering and exiting of London’s pussy.  
   
“Y-Yes, mistress.” –London panted.  
  
Accelerating the pace, Maddie could feel that London was doing everything not to cum before she told her. Teasing her a little more by groping her breasts and pinching her nipples, Maddie smiled to herself, knowing that if there was mirror in front of them, she would see London biting her lips in anticipation.  
  
“ _I think I teased her enough._ ” –Maddie smiled inwardly. –“Okay, my beautiful slave, cum for your mistress… cum for me.”  
  
With those words, London came with a loud moan, as Maddie held in her arms. Every orgasm she had with Maddie was different from the previous one, and this one was quite powerful, as the adrenaline in her veins heightened what she was feeling. As she caught her breath back, she did not say a word, savouring both the orgasm she just had, and the fact that Maddie was holding her in her arms, and those were two things she loved about when they made love.  
  
“So, my slave, did you enjoy what your mistress did to you?”  
  
“Yes, mistress Maddie.”  
  
“Good, because it’s time we swap, places.” –Maddie said cheerfully, breaking out of character. –“Is it me, or are you wetter than usual tonight, Princess?” –she asked, as she noticed just how wet the latex glove she was wearing was absolutely covered in the heiress’s love juices.  
  
“Oh, maybe… I guess my mistress does a better job than she thought.” –London said, as she wrapped her arms around Maddie’s neck and pulled her into a passionate kiss. –“But you know what? I won’t be the only one to get wetter than usual tonight, miss smarty-pants. When I ‘m through with what I havee in store for you, you’ll be begging me to never stop.” –she smirked.  
  
“Really, hmm? Okay, then, you know what to do, surprise me, Princess.”  
  
Being true to her word, London’s turn as the mistress was absolutely different from when it was Maddie’s turn. Making use of the amazing toys she had bought for their secret room, London chose to use the Catherine Wheel for what she had in-store for Maddie. Telling her to strip, she then restrained the nude blonde to the wheel, blindfolding her. Not seeing what London was really up to made her feel anxious. Ordering her not to move, London left her while she dressed properly for what was about to happen. Going through their extensive BDSM wardrobe, the heiress chose to wear a simple yet beautiful skin tight jet-black mini-dress, matching stockings with garter belt and a pair of white high-heel sandals. Grabbing a few toys, she went back to where Maddie was.  
  
The blonde could not see anything, but she could hear and smell what was around her. Before even listening London’s footsteps, she detected a faint trace of perfume; Versace’s Crystal Noir, the perfume she wore during their kinky games; it was like her personal signature when becoming her evil dominatrix persona.  
  
“ _Oh, she really is taking this seriously._ ” –Maddie thought. –“ _And either I’m going to love what she’s got planned for the both of us, or I’ll be sore in the morning._ ”  
She heard London approaching. Her footsteps ceased abruptly, and Maddie could only imagine that she was standing next to her, waiting to do something. Then, suddenly, she felt her whole body swing downwards. She was now with her face facing downwards.  
  
“ _What is she really planning?_ ” –Maddie asked herself. They had never used that contraption before, so she really had no idea what London was going to do to her.  
  
Still, London did nothing. Maddie thought she was just taking her sweet time to decide if she was going to spank her, or maybe fuck her doggy style with a strap-on, or maybe just whip her with a cat-o-nine-tails. But the truth was, she was not thinking about that. The truth was, the reason why she blindfolded Maddie was so she could read instruction manual of the Catherine Wheel before using it. She did not want to hurt Maddie. Reading the instruction booklet, she slowly began to understand how it worked.  
  
“ _Okay, let’s see… the outer ring controls the up and down movement, while the inner ring controls the left and right movement._ ” –London read to herself. –“ _I should’ve read this earlier…_ ”  
  
“London? What’s the matter? Is there something wrong?”  
  
“ _Oh, shit… I got to read this faster._ ” –she panicked. Taking a deep breath, she decided that it was best to do something. Approaching Maddie, she slapped her ass a couple of times. –“Silence, my slave. Your mistress orders you to keep quiet!” –she ordered her.  
  
With Maddie obeying her, the heiress went back to the instruction manual, trying to learn as quickly as she could.  
  
“ _And, let’s see, the handles on the outer ring when closed lock the mechanism… okay, I think I got how this contraption works. Let’s just hope everything goes smoothly from this point on._ ” –she sighed, as she placed the instruction booklet on top of a nearby bench. Putting on her evil dominatrix persona on, she approached the blonde, and spanked her again, this time harder than before.  
  
“Tell me, my slave, do you think I should punish you?”  
  
“Yes, mistress.” –Maddie answered, upon which London grabbed her by the hair and pulled her head back.  
  
“Yes, what?!” –London practically roared.  
  
“Yes, mistress London. I think you should punish me.” –Maddie said.  
  
“Good.” –London said, as she released her grip. –“Now, let’s get you into a more suitable position.”  
  
Grabbing the outer ring of the wheel, she spun it, placing Maddie on the original position, and then, spun it to the left, positioning the blond in front of her. She was getting the hang of it. Picking the cat-o-nine-tails she had brought with her, she began to ship Maddie with it, starting with her thighs, and moving upwards. This made Maddie squeal.  
  
“So, you’re enjoying this, my slave?”

“Yes, mistress.” –Maddie answered.  
  
“Do you like it, when I whip you here?” –London asked her, as she whipped her pubic area, sending her shivers up her spine. –“Or maybe, here?” –she whipped her left breast.  
  
“Y-Yes mistress, I like it very much.” –Maddie squealed, as she was whipped repeatedly on her buttocks.  
  
“Good… but, I think you’re talking too much.” –London smirked, as she removed Maddie’s blindfold, revealing she was holding a red gagball. –Let’s put this on, my slave, because if there’s one thing I love about you, it’s the way your sensual screams are muffled by this.” –the heiress giggled evilly.


	2. Amsterdam, Diamond City

City of Amsterdam. Founded in 1275, the city grew over the centuries on the shores of the Amstel River. It had been the centre of the world during the Middle Ages, as well as the Renaissance, where it was the stage for Protestantism founded by none other than Martin Luther. During World War II it was under Nazi rule, where thousands of Jews were captured and sent to their deaths in concentration camps. Nowadays, it was known for its tourism, its museums and other historical landmarks, and of course, for its diamonds. Ever since the Dutch Golden Age in the 17th century, Amsterdam was one of the biggest diamond markets in the world, and if you wanted to buy diamonds, that was the right city to do it.  In sum, Amsterdam was a city that had seen some of the best, and also the some of the worst things Mankind had done; and now, it was to be visited by Tipton gang, who were thrilled to see the views.  
  
Having planned their three days in Amsterdam, they knew what they wanted to do and where they wanted to go. Standing in front of Centraal Station, they all tried to reach a verdict on what they would do first. Their teachers had suggested them to accompany some of the excursion groups, especially because those groups might visit some places that would help them write their reports about their stay in town later. But, like always, the gang decided they were off better just doing what they usually did, and that was to visit things by themselves, no strings attached whatsoever.    
  
“I vote for spending the day visiting the Rijksmuseum.” –Cody said.  
  
“No, no museums. We decided that since we’re staying three days in Amsterdam that we would spend one day visiting museums, but we never said that it would be the first.” –Zack told his brother. –“I vote we go where our feet take us.”  
  
“In other words, sightseeing without an itinerary.” –Anastasia smirked.  
  
“Pretty much, yeah.” –Zack smiled.  
  
“Well, I don’t see any problems with that. What do you say? Let’s do what the tweeb here says?” –Mark laughed.  
  
“I don’t see why not.” –Maddie said. –“But, I vote for us to grab a bicycle each. I’m in the mood for some cycling.” –the blonde confessed.  
  
“Me too.” –Zack agreed. –“They say that it’s best way to move in this town.”  
  
Renting a couple of bikes, the gang quickly embroiled themselves into the city. They were incredibly surprised by the fact of how people seemed to prefer use bicycles or just walk instead of using cars to move about. Still, one would have to be careful, for bikes had the same rights as cars when riding on the road, and that meant people had to be careful in order not to get run over by a cyclist. Their first stop was a small flea market they saw on the neighbourhood of Spui.    
  
“Whoa, look at this.” –Barbara said, as she checked one of the stands that was selling second-hand books.  
  
“So many kinds of books. I bet we can find a couple of great books for a couple of bucks right here.” –Cody said, as he grabbed one of the books that was written in English.  
  
In that flea market, there was something for everyone. Books, vinyl records, old comics, figurines, knickknacks, small pieces of fortune, lithographs among other things. During their trip, they had never seen a small flea market with so much variety and were actually amazed to see such variety.  
  
“Check out this football, Zack” –Max pointed to a perfectly football on a stand.  
  
“Nice. It’s a football with the logo of the last world cup, and it’s in really great condition. You want it?”  
  
“No, I don’t need it.” –Max said.  
  
“Come on, I can see that you just want to try a few tricks with it. I’ll buy it for you.” –Zack said, as turned to the salesman. –“How much do you want for it?”  
  
Bargaining prices is almost an art, and Zack ended up finding he was almost a specialist in it; still, no one could beat London when it came to bargaining. Once more, when Maddie fell in love with a book she liked, the heiress quickly bought it for her. But before the blonde could thank her for it, another book caught her eye, and this was no ordinary book… it was a book she and London wrote together a few years ago; well, sort of… Ivanna Checks In.  
  
“No fucking way!” –Maddie thought to herself, as she picked up the book, handling it as if it was the most precious and most fragile object in the universe. - “Look, London, look!” –she said, showing her the book.  
  
The heiress’s eyes nearly popped out of her sockets when she saw what her girlfriend was holding on her hands. That particular book brought nothing but headaches to London, but at the same time, it also remained as a testimony to one of most incredible and amazing situations she and Maddie had gotten themselves into. Looking at the book’s cover she smiled, while remembering when she found out that she had plagiarized an already existent book and she was sued in a million dollars, all thanks to Maddie, who told her the story that inspired her to write her own book, did not remember that she had read it in a book.  
  
“I can’t believe this one actually survived. I thought they had all been destroyed.” –London said, surprised to actually seeing a copy of the book. She was obliged to destroy every last copy of the book, including the one she had kept for herself.    
  
“Looks like someone bought it before the author sued you.” –Maddie smiled, as she opened the book and looked at the illustrations of Ivanna, London’s Pomeranian, who became the star of the book. With everything that happened back then, she did not even have the opportunity to actually read it. –“To think that you lost a million dollars because of me.”  
  
“I know, right?” –London giggled. –“Still, I got that million back in a jiffy, and thanks to that mess, you ended up doing my nails and my homework for a whole month.” –the heiress chuckled.  
   
“True… but you ended up paying me anyway.” –Maddie snickered. London ended up paying her 200 dollars, and let the blonde choose a few things from her wardrobe. –“Still, you have to admit it was one of our craziest adventures… or at least, one the most memorable.”  
  
“Or both.” –London smiled.  
  
The girls got so caught up in that stroll through memory lane, that they did not notice the rest of the gang was no around them. Since no one felt like interrupting them, Zack decided to be the one to call them.  
  
“Hey! Are you two finished with your shopping?” –the twin called them.  
  
“Uh, what?” –Maddie asked. –“Oh, Zack, almost. You’ll never guess what I found; look.” –she showed him the book.  
  
“No way!”  
  
“Yes way.” –Maddie smiled.  
  
“I thought they had destroyed every single copy.” –Barbara said.  
  
“Every single copy, except maybe this one.” –London said. –“Believe me, we’re just as surprised as you are.”  
  
“What are you guys talking about? Is it another of your misadventures back in Boston that we don’t know about?” –Anastasia asked, intrigued.  
  
“If it is, you better spill the beans and tell us all about it.” –Mark told them.  
  
Quickly, the gang told the whole story to Mark and Anastasia, whom got quite a big laugh from it.  
  
“And all that because one silly little blonde whom we like very much told a story to a certain brunette whom we also like very much, and completely forgot about the fact that that said story was from a book she had read when she was little.” –Mark said. –“Sometimes it feels like you girls pick the craziest situations in the world and decide to make them happen.”  
  
“Well, it didn’t help when London stole the story from me.” –Maddie laughed.  
  
“But you stole it first, when you claimed it was yours, remember?” –Cody told her.  
  
“Just another day at the Boston Tipton.” –Max giggled. –“I keep telling you, that place has got to be “Craziness Central” when the four of you are there.” –she pointed to London, Maddie and the twins.    
  
“You know what? This book has my name on it, but it’s much as yours as it is mine. After all, you told me the story and then I wrote it. It doesn’t matter if the other book already existed. I’m going to buy it for you and then, I’m going to do something I should’ve done back then.” –London said, as she took the book from Maddie’s hands.  
  
She quickly bought it to the old woman who owned the book, and then borrowed a pen from Mark, who always had a pair of them with him. Looking for a place to sit, she sat in nearby bench and started to write on the book’s cover. Slow and steady, she wrote Maddie’s name above hers with a similar letter. Now, when looking at it, you would see “Madeline Fitzpatrick and London Tipton’s Ivanna Checks In”.  
  
Seeing what her girlfriend did, a tear rolled down Maddie’s face. To thank her, she kissed London on the lips, while trying not to cry out of happiness. What the heiress did was simple, but it was at the same time, a very powerful thing.  
  
“Princess, thanks, but you can’t keep buying me everything I see on the street, or doing everything you can just to make me smile. You’ll spoil me rotten.” –Maddie giggled.  
  
“I’ll spoil you rotten to the core, if that means I get to see you smile from joy, Blondie.” –London winked at her, as she kissed her again, this time taking her sweet time to savour Maddie’s lip gloss, while playing with her tongue. –“Besides, your name should have been in this cover from the very beginning, along with mine.”  
  
“Hey, girls, are you going to stay there the rest of the day kissing, or are you coming with us?” –Anastasia playfully asked them.  
  
Looking at her friend, both just smiled and kissed once more, only for Maddie to break the kiss and say:  
  
“Just one more kiss and then we can go.” –Maddie smiled. –“What can I say? I’m needy today… and besides, this is Amsterdam. Where else on Europe can two girls kiss without someone pointing a finger at them?” –she smirked, as she kissed London, who returned the kiss.  
  
The words that came out of Maddie’s mouth made all sense to their friend. If there was a place in the world where two girls could display affection for one another, then that place was Amsterdam. Over the last decades, the city became one of the few places in the world where gay, lesbian and transsexual couples could walk on the streets without being pointed at, persecuted, mistreated or victimized; a place where they could just be themselves. Smiling, Anastasia was happy for her friends.  

* * *

  
The sun would not set in the horizon for at least another hour, when they finally stopped. The gang found itself in the Museumplein, or Museum Square, where some of the most important museums in the city of Amsterdam were located, like the Rijksmuseum, the Van Gogh Museum, the Diamond Museum and the Stedelijk Museum. While the twins took some photos with the “I Amsterdam” sign in the background, the rest of them were lying on the grass, trying to figure out where to go from there, and more importantly, where they would have dinner.      
  
“We could always head back to Dam Square and grab a bite from one of those fast food joints we saw on our way here.” –Anastasia said.  
  
“I’m not in the mood for fast food tonight.” –Maddie said.  
  
“Me neither.” –London said.  
  
“Then, what about a fancy restaurant?” –Barbara asked.  
  
“It’s not really my style, but if London pays, I’m up for it.” –Max joked about it.  
  
“But if we go to one of those places, we’ll have to go back to the ship and change into something more appropriate.” –Mark sighed. –“Because, let’s face it… no fancy restaurant will let us in with these clothes.”  
  
“Ahem, excuse me, but do you forget who you hang out with?” –London asked him. –“I got more money in the bank than all the governments in Europe combined… if I want to, I’ll buy the restaurant and the building it’s in, if they don’t allow us to have dinner there.” –London giggled.  
  
“Don’t you think that’s a little too Bruce Wayne in the Dark Knight, even for you?” – Anastasia joked.  
  
“Maybe a little.” –London chuckled. –“But you know I can do that if I want to, so no worries.”  
  
The conversation went on, but Maddie had her mind elsewhere. Opening her messenger bag, she took out her camera and decided to record a video diary to send her family. Turning it on, she began to talk to the camera.  
  
“Hey there! It’s me again! Sorry if I haven’t sent you anything for the past days, but I’ve been very busy with school… yeah, who would have guessed that we would have so much homework. Not that I’m complaining, you know that I always liked a good challenge.” –Maddie smiled. –“If you look behind me, you’ll see that I’m already in Amsterdam and behind me is part of the gang discussing where we’re having dinner tonight… say hello to the camera, guys!” –Maddie waved at them.  
  
“Hey, there!” –Anastasia and Max waved.  
  
“Hi Mr and Mrs Fitzpatrick! Don’t worry, we’re all taking good care of Maddie for you.” –Barbara said. –“Especially, London… she’s always there for Madeline… especially at night.” –the last part was practically hushed to London.  
  
“Cut it out, you!” –London hushed her, giggling. –“And I thought Zack was the one liked to say those things.”  
  
That comment made Maddie giggle. Trying not to drop the camera, she went on with her video.  
  
“Never mind what they’re saying.” –Maddie giggled to the camera. –“I just wanted to tell you that I’m okay and I’m having a blast. Dublin, Edinburgh and Loch Ness were amazing, and so far, Amsterdam seems amazing too. Tomorrow we’re going to visit one or two museums, and of course Anne Frank’s House, and who knows maybe even check out the Red-Light District… don’t worry, it will be just the oldest of the group and Moseby will insist on sending a couple of bodyguards to keep an eye on us, which I think it’s a nice idea, because you never know who’ll be watching.” –she kept smiling, when she noted the twins were calling her name out in the distance. –“Looks like Zack and Cody want to talk to me… shall we go and see what they want?” –Maddie waved at them, signalling that she was going to their encounter.  
  
Going to their encounter, the blonde quickly understood why they had called her.  
  
“You guys want me to do what?!” -Maddie said shocked.  
  
“We want you to film those skateboarders over there. They got some mean skills and we wanted to study them later, so we can try them. Could you do that for us?” -Zack asked her, pointing out to a group of older kids who were doing some cool manoeuvers.  
  
“Why don’t you use your cell phones?”  
  
“Well, mine’s out of battery and Cody’s…”  
  
“I forgot it back on the ship.”  
  
Hearing that, Maddie let out a sigh, and waved her head, before giggling.  
  
“You guys are incredible, you know that?” -she smiled. –“Fine, I’ll do it, but you two owe me big time.”  
  
“Put it on out tab, sweet thang.” –Zack blinked an eye at her.  
  
“As always…” -Maddie giggled. –“So, who do you want me to film first?”  
  
While filming the many tricks that particular group of skaters were doing, the twins explained Maddie which trick was it, and how hard it was to pull each.  
  
“You see that one? That’s a Backside Heelflip, which is basically a backside 180 ollie with a heelflip.” -Zack told her.  
  
“An ollie?”  
  
“It’s the proper name for a skateboard jump, if you wanna know.” -Cody explained her. –“Basically, an ollie was first done on a skateboard halfpipe back in 1977. It didn’t look much like what we skaters do these days. It took many talented skaters experimenting to learn how to pop ollies on flat ground to reach what it’s called a real ollie.”  
  
“Cody, don’t give her a History lesson. Nobody cares about those things… oh, look, look! Look at that Daydream flip that girl just pulled!” -Zack pointed to a redhead.  
  
This went for a couple of minutes, with the twins going on with the explanations and history of each trick that was pulled in front of them, when something they were not expecting happened. One of the skaters, failed a trick and his skateboard rolled to where the three friends were. Grabbing it, Zack quickly went to where he was and gave it back, as the guy pulled himself up. He was a few years older than Maddie was. He had black spiky hair, white skin, and blue eyes. As for his clothes, he was wearing an orange hoodie, black jeans and a pair of orange Converse All-Stars.  
  
“Thanks.” -he said, as he got up.  
  
“No sweat. It’s not easy to pull a 720 Gazelle Flip, at least not when you don’t come in with enough speed.” -Zack declared.  
  
“You know this trick?”  
  
“Do I know it? I’ve been trying for nearly a year to master it, and trust me when I tell you that I bruised my knees more times than I can count trying it. My brother here can vouch for me.”  
  
“Well, if you’ve been trying it, I guess you’re no newbie to this.” -he said. –“Name’s Jöel.”  
  
“Zack, and this is my brother Cody and our friend Maddie.”  
  
“How you doing? You know... now that I look at you, you three look familiar.” -Jöel said. –“Ha, now I remember, you two are those twins who are friends with that celebrity heiress, London Tipton, and you’re her girlfriend, right?”  
  
“Busted.” -Maddie thought. She had not been recognized that day, and was hoping to stay incognito for the rest of the day. Unfortunately, her luck had just run out. –“Guilty, as charged.” -she forced a smile.  
  
“Pleasure to meet you.” -Jöel said. –“Are you on a holiday?”  
  
“Not exactly…” -Cody said.  
  
“Well, you can tell me and the rest of my friends all about it, that is if you want to hang out. Any skateboarder is welcome to join us, that’s out motto.” -Jöel told the twins. –“You’re also welcome to join us.” -he said to Maddie.  
  
“Come on, Maddie.” -Zack said.  
  
“Yeah, come on. It’ll be fun.” -Cody asserted.  
  
“I don’t know…” -Maddie was a little unsure. He looked like a nice guy, but appearances could be deceiving. Still, the twins usually had a sixth sense for choosing the right people as friends. Taking a chance, she said: “Alright, but let’s call the rest of the gang too.”  
  
“I’ll go fetch them. Back in a minute.” -Cody said, as he took off.    


	3. Psychology in De Wallen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is perhaps the most mature chapter I've written faturing our favourite Disney heiress and candy-counter girl, London and Maddie. In this chapter they explore their BDSM relationship and try to take it a level further, with the help of a new character I devised for the story.
> 
> I want to thank my good sis Vivineechan, who's studying psychology for helping me with the psychological analysis bit, because although I know a thing or two about psychology, it was not nearly enough to even start writing that part. Thanks, sis. Owe you one.

Turned out the twins sixth sense for making friends hit the jackpot once more. Jöel’s skater friends were more than happy to meet them and the rest of the Tipton gang. Not only, they showed the twins a few new tricks for them to try when they had the chance, but they also treated them to a really cool bar there was nearby, which was the skaters’ usual hangout spot, where they made the best cheese sandwiches in Amsterdam.    
  
It was already 8 o’clock when they all made their way back to the ship. Zack and Cody had agreed to meet with Jöel and the rest of his skater friends the next day, as they had told them that they would not mind to be the gang’s tour guides during their stay in Amsterdam.  
  
“How cool is this? We finally find our kind of people and they even agree to hang out with us and show us the town. What are the odds?” -Zack asked out loud to his brother. –“And don’t give me the odds, because I know you’re calculating them in your head, right now.”  
  
“I am not!” -Cody protested.  
  
“Oh, yes, you are! Remember, I know you better than you know yourself.” -Zack insisted on the matter.  
  
“As if!” -Cody replied.  
  
“Boys, boys, enough, please.” -Barbara said. –“Can’t we just agree that we were lucky and leave it at that?”  
  
“Fine…” -both of them sighed in chorus.  
  
But not everything was fine. Or at least, not everyone. Mark was not feeling so good and you could see by just how white his face was looking. Leaning himself against Anastasia, he tried his best not to look like he was dying.  
  
“I think… I shouldn’t have… eaten that much cheese.” -he said, as he burped.  
  
“Told you not to eat it.” -Anastasia said.  
  
“What can I say… I love Gouda cheese sandwiches...”  
  
“Maybe, but right now, your stomach doesn’t agree with you.” -Anastasia joked.  
  
“You’re probably just having a small indigestion.” -Maddie said. –“Once you lie down for a bit, you’ll feel better.”  
  
“You can stay in my suite until you’re feeling better. I’ll text your father to let him know we’re back and that you’re staying with me and my mom until a bit later.”  
  
“Thanks…” -Mark said. It was times like this when he realized just how lucky he was to have such a great girlfriend to look after him.  
  
“Plus, tomorrow you may want to stay away from any cheese, just in case.” -London giggled.  
  
“Are you kidding? Tomorrow… I’m going to buy so much Gouda cheese… that I’ll need a trolley to bring it back… to the ship.” -he joked about it, trying not to throw up.  
  


* * *

  
Already on their suite, London and Maddie were greeted by their A.I., FRAN, whom, like always, was in a great mood.  
  
“Evening girls! So, how was your first day in Amsterdam? I want to know every little detail about it.” -she said with her usual spiffy voice.  
  
“ _Sometimes, I wonder why asked Arwin to give her such a joyful personality._ ” -London asked herself. –“It was okay.” -she sighed. Right then, all she wanted was to change into something a little more comfortable and cuddle with Maddie for the rest of the night.    
  
“Just okay?” -FRAN asked her. –“Come on, London, is that the best you can say about one of the greatest cities in Europe?”  
  
“No, but I’m not in the mood to say anything else.” -London bluntly said.  
  
“Well, someone is a little cranky tonight.” -FRAN joked about. –“What about you, Maddie? Did you have a nice time?”  
  
“It was okay.” -she said, repeating London’s answer. –“We had a nice time, and even found a treasure.”  
  
“Oh, that sounds interesting. What kind of treasure was it?”  
  
“The kind that you read… look, here it is.” -she took out the book from her messenger bag and showed it to FRAN.  
  
“Ivanna Checks In… and it’s got your names on it.” -FRAN said, a little surprised.  
  
“We wrote it, sort of.” -Maddie said. –“And now,  think we’re going to read it together.”  
  
“I’m afraid you won’t have the time to do that, tonight.” –FRAN declared.  
  
“What do you mean? Why not?” -Maddie asked, staggered.  
  
“Oh, that’s right, I still haven’t told you. London, while you were out, I received a call for you from a certain doctor Ilse Schwarzenberg, telling you that your appointment for tomorrow night had to be rescheduled for tonight at 10 o’clock.”  
  
“What?! You should have told me that the minute we entered!!!” -London exclaimed, clearly upset with it.  
  
Hearing the words doctor and appointment, Maddie’s mind made her think about the worst-case scenario. Was London sick? And if so, why not tell her? It took her a couple of seconds to set her mind straight, before asking:  
  
“London, are you sick?” -Maddie asked her, clearly worried.  
  
“No, no, Maddie, I’m not sick. Doctor Schwarzenberg isn’t just a doctor, she’s something more.” -London told her. –“And she’s not expecting me, she’s expecting us.”  
  
“Expecting us? Hold on, I’m not going anywhere until you tell me exactly what’s going on, and I mean it, London.” -Maddie demanded it.  
  
“Look, Maddie, I promise I’ll explain everything later when we get there, but right now, I need you to trust me, put on some different clothes and a wig, and come with me, please?”  
  
“London…” -Maddie raised her eyebrow, in suspicion.    
  
“Maddie, please, just trust me.” -London begged her, by looking at her with sad puppy eyes. –“Please, please, please, pleeeeeeeease!”  
  
Sighing, the blonde just waved her head and said:  
  
“Alright, I trust you. But you’ve got to stop doing these things… I won’t always say yes.”  
  
“But until that day comes, you will, and I’ll be here to thank you for it, by doing this.” -London said, as she gently wrapped her arms around Maddie’s waist and kissed her.  
  
“You’re impossible, you know that?”  
  
“Yay, me!” -London giggled., as she kissed her once more. –“Now, come on, I’m in the mood to be a blonde tonight.  
  
“Okay, then I’ll be the brunette tonight.” -Maddie smiled, making London also smile.  
  


* * *

  
Night was chilly, and as they walked down the streets, heading towards Dam Square, both the heiress and the candy-counter girl cursed their earlier decision of not bringing warmer jackets with them. It felt weird to them, because their bodies were freezing, the exception being their heads, which were extremely hot, thanks to the wigs they were wearing. Still, being this much cold was a good excuse to be seen one walking around, hugged by the person you most love in the world.  
  
“We should have brought other jackets.” -London said. –“Then again, if we had, I wouldn’t be able to warm you, by putting my arm around you.” -she giggled.  
  
“Indeed… still, you haven’t told me what we’re doing here, and you promised me you would tell me.” -Maddie warned her.  
  
“I told you, when we get there, I will.” -London smiled at her. –“Look, I know you and I said we weren’t in the mood for fast food tonight, but those French fries over there look so delicious… let’s go buy some and eat them while we walk, okay?”  
  
“Okay, but you know all that fat is going straight to our hips, don’t you?” -Maddie joked.  
  
“Screw that!” -London laughed. –“Besides, we fuck so much that every extra calorie we eat gets burned while we’re playing with each other.” -she commented in a low whisper.  
  
“Naughty girl!” -Maddie laughed.  
  
“I know I am, but if I’m naughty, what does that make you?” -London shot back at her, laughing.   

* * *

From where they were until the place London was taking them it was only a few streets apart. And that place was none other than De Wallen, the largest and most well-known red light district in Amsterdam. Still, most tourists ignored that De Wallen was in fact just one of three areas that together formed the Rosse Buurt, or Red Light District; the other two being Singelgebied and Ruysdaelkade. But there was no doubt that De Wallen was the most famous due to its status as a tourist attraction.  
  
If one tried to describe it, then the best description of this place would be a network of alleys containing approximately three hundred room cabins, which were rented by prostitutes who offer their sexual services from behind a window or glass door, typically illuminated with red lights. But De Wallen was also known for its bars, sex-shops, peep shows, sex theatres and coffee shops, where they sold marijuana. As they walked up the canal, the girls both saw what Amsterdam’s night life was like.  
  
“Maddie… I know it feels wrong and all, but some of these prostitutes are making me feel tempted to do something really stupid.” -London confessed, as she finished her French fries.  
  
“Like banging them? That’s their job, London.” -Maddie giggled. –“And besides, there’s no shame in feeling that. I mean, come on, I think everyone who passes by and looks at them has that kind of thoughts.”  
  
“And I thought you would be angry.” -London said.  
  
“Angry with you because you feel attracted by a prostitute? Please, London, I know you better. And besides, you’re too young to be allowed to get into any kind of negotiations with them.” -Maddie pointed out to a window glass, where you would see a prostitute negotiating with a possible costumer. –“That, and I’m prettier than all of them together.”  
  
“You certainly are.” -London said, pulling her into a torrid kiss.  
  
“L-London, not here.” -Maddie said, a little embarrassed.  
  
“Why not? Compared to what those women are doing behind the windows and glass doors, we’re practically saints.” -the heiress told her. –“Besides, like you said, you’re way prettier than all of them together, and I want everyone to know that.”  
  
“You’re impossible…”  
  
“Already told me that this evening.” -London joked.  
  
“… and incredibly super sweet.” -Maddie declared.  
  
“So are you.” -London kissed her once more.  
  


* * *

  
Finally, the reached their destination. It was a building right in the middle of De Wallen. The 1st floor was a sex-shop with various sex toys and BDSM outfits on display in the shop window, but to its right, there was another door which granted access to the upper floors. London rang at the door, and the girls waited for someone to open it.  
  
“Here we go. Come on.” -London said, as she opened the door.  
  
Going up the stairs to the 3rd floor, they stopped in front of an absolutely staggering white carved wooden door, where you could see a sign saying “Mistress Dark Raven’s Dungeon”. When she saw that, Maddie turned to London and said.  
  
“I thought we were going to see a doctor, not a dominatrix.”  
  
“And we are.”  
  
“Really?” -Maddie raised her eyebrow.  
  
“Maddie, would I lie to?”  
  
“No, I guess not.” -Maddie said. –“But you still haven’t told me what we’re doing here in the first place.”  
  
“And I’ll explain it, when we’re inside, okay?”  
  
Maddie just shrugged and followed her, as she opened the door. Inside, there was a young woman in her late twenties behind a desk. She was dressed in a black business suit; very professional but at the same time, extremely sexy, given her shirt’s cleavage.  
  
“Good evening.”  
  
“Good evening. We have an appointment with Doctor Schwarzenberg.” -London said.  
  
“Name, please?”  
  
“London Tipton and Madeline Fitzpatrick.” -the heiress said.  
  
“Of course, follow me, please.” -the young woman said.  
  
Following her, she led them through a corridor into an office. This was a rather larger office, being composed by two floors, the top one being a mansard roof, which made it look even larger than it was. The interior was decorated in a rather simple style. There was not many furniture in it, with the exception of a desk and matching chairs, two bookcases crammed with various books and a large black and white folding screen. You could also see on the walls some abstract paintings hanging on them. There were also a Berkley horse and an X-cross on opposite sides of the office.  
  
“She will see you in a few minutes. Is there anything I can get you while you wait? Coffee, tea, sparkling water?”  
  
“No, thank you, we’re fine.” -Maddie said.  
  
“Very well then. Excuse me.” -she said, as she exited the office, leaving them alone.  
  
Not knowing what to do, they each took a seat on the chairs in front of the desk. Sighing, Maddie broke the awkward silence.  
  
“Alright, London, spit it out. What are we doing here?”  
  
“Okay, I know I should have told you this, and I was going to tell you everything tonight. But, I guess the doctor screwed up my plans by moving our appointment to tonight.” -London said. –“It’s just, that I think we need some help.”  
  
“What do you mean?” -Maddie asked her.  
  
“Well, this happened when we were still in Dublin a few weeks ago. I couldn’t sleep one night, and I went online looking for ideas for our kinkiness sessions. I was going by an online forum, when I read something about the couple who was in it not knowing what to do, as they had only started on the BDSM world… and that got me thinking, were we doing the right thing? As I read more and more comments about it, I started to feel unsure and all that, and then I read a comment referring to this woman and how she had helped that particular couple improving their relationship and even refining it into something more.” -London explained it to her. –“So, I researched her and I found out that she not only is one of the best in her field, but that she also had an office here in Amsterdam… so I made an appointment.”  
  
“Without consulting me.” -Maddie said. London could hear the displeasure in her voice. –“Why didn’t you tell me about this, London?” -she asked, this time with a caring voice.  
  
“I don’t know… I mean, now I don’t even know if I should have made this appointment. I just wanted… I just wanted to make sure that our relationship is in the right path, so that one day we don’t wake up and both say that it was all a mistake or that our relationship in our secret playroom affected our love life, because we didn’t do things as we should have.” -London said, with a tearful voice.  
  
“It’s okay, London, it’s okay… I’m not saying it was a bad idea.” -Maddie comforted her, while holding her hands. –“In fact, I think this was a great idea. But next time, maybe you should consult with me first, so I don’t come here looking like an idiot, who has no idea where she’s getting in to.” -she smiled. –“By the way, how did you manage to hide these fears from me?”  
  
“I’m a good actress, I guess.” -London sighed. –“Plus, I thought about you, and those fears just disappeared.”  
  
That last comment put a smile on Maddie’s face, who did not a say a word. She just stood there, looking the heiress in the eyes. Right then, she felt pride on the kind of commitment London was really putting in their relationship. Plus, she felt that she was the one who was failing it, because she considered herself to be the most responsible of the two, and not even for a second she thought about how their BDSM sessions could one day affect their love life.  
  
This was interrupted, when they heard a door opening. Turning around, they saw a woman entering the room. She was a redhead with fair white skin and deep-blue eyes, who looked like she was in her early twenties. She was wearing her hair in a bun, and for her outfit, she was wearing a dark leather corsage, matching elbow-length gloves, red stockings and knee-high boots. With a smile, she said:  
  
“Evening, ladies. Sorry about the delay, but my last client took longer than I expected to cum.” -she said. –“Allow me to introduce myself, Mistress Dark Raven, but you can call me Doctor Ilse Schwarzenberg.” -she introduced herself. –“If you don’t mind, I’ll be changing into something more suitable for our appointment. And maybe you should also take off those wigs you’re wearing, I’m sure they aren’t as comfortable as one might think. You can talk while I change.”  
  
The girls were surprised to say the least. They never thought the woman would behave in such a manner, especially being a psychologist. Doing what she told them, they both took off the wigs, which were causing a little discomfort.  
  
“As I recall, miss Tipton, you told me that you and your girlfriend are into BDSM, am I right?” -Doctor Schwarzenberg asked, from behind the folding screen.    
  
“Yes.” -London answered.  
  
“And, as I recall, you said that you both came into contact with this world, out of curiosity, right?”  
  
“Yes, doctor.”  
  
“Well, I have to say that I am a little surprised. You and your girlfriend entered a world where people usually only enter when they are older. How old are you?”  
  
“We’re both 16.” -Maddie answered. London would be 17 in just a few weeks, while she would only turn 17 in six months.  
  
“16, and let me guess, it started out with something else, and it progressed, right? You never had anyone to initiate you on the rituals of BDSM.” - Doctor Schwarzenberg said, as she exited from behind the folding screen, wrapped in a black cetin robe. She sat behind the desk, opening one of the drawers and took out a pair of reading glasses, which she put on and a notebook and a pen. -“You better tell me everything, from the start, and miss Fitzpatrick, before you say anything, I may look like I’m in my twenties, but the fact is I am 34, and I have 2 PhDs, one of them in psychology and the other in sexual therapy, not to mention a MD in counselling.”  
  
“B-But I didn’t say anything…”  
  
“You didn’t have to; I could see it in your eyes. The way you looked at me when I came in, not to mention your body language told me that you expected someone perhaps older, and with a more conservative look, probably because of the way you were raised.”  
  
“ _The years have been kind to her… I wouldn’t give her the age she has. She looks like she’s only a few years older than we are._ ” -Maddie thought to herself.  –“Well, I would be lying if I told you otherwise. And I’m sorry if I have offended you.”  
  
“Please, there’s no need for that, miss Fitzpatrick. Believe me, I’m used to that kind of reaction from other people.” -Doctor Schwarzenberg, as she took off a cigarette case and took one. –“Do you mind if I smoke?”  
  
“No, not all.” -Maddie said.  
  
“It’s okay by me.” -London said.  
  
“Thank you.” - Doctor Schwarzenberg thanked them, as she lighted the cigarette and inhaled the smoke. -"It’s my guilty pleasure. Many people say that it’s best to drink, then to smoke, but I always felt that drinking is more of a ritual that should be shared in group, not alone. Smoking is too personal to be shared.” -she puffed some smoke into the air.  –“Now, like I said, tell me everything.”

* * *

  
Throughout the next hour, London and Maddie told her everything. They became an open book for that woman, who sought to help and guide them. As they talked, she wrote everything she saw was worth mentioning in her notebook  
  
“ _London Tipton, age 16. The subject reveals a low level emotional intelligence, which seems has seen a substantial increase due to the friendship with her best friend, which turned into a romantic relationship. This low level emotional intelligence was most likely due to the fact that she did not have a solid role model to accompany and follow her in her earlier years. The result was that the subject did not know how to interact with other people, sometimes hurting their feelings, without realizing it._ ” – she wrote. –“ _Madeline Fitzpatrick, age 16. Unlike London Tipton, she reveals a high level emotional intelligence due to having been raised by her grandmother, and later on, by her parents. The fact that having an older sister and a younger brother, also enhanced her social interactions; something that London Tipton lacks. Still, her Irish catholic raising made her susceptible to change. According to her, she did have trouble in assuming she was in love with another girl (London also had some trouble, but her raising outside of a family with strong religious views made her accept the truth about herself easier). Both subjects reveal that they are in tune with their emotions, and rely on one another for moral and emotional support. This is most likely due to their combined experiences, which they have both call “Crazy Situations that only happen to us.”. This should be more explored in future sessions._ ”      
  
When the conversation turned to their personalities, she found out almost everything she needed to know with what kind of young women she was dealing with.  
  
“ _Subject Madeline is quite introvert, although when in the presence of certain people, she tends to show a more extrovert personality. Subject London on the other end is quite extrovert, and only shows her real personality when in the presence of certain people. The two subjects are complete opposites in this field. As for the levels of sympathy, both of them are on the same level, revealing healthy levels of compassion for others, valuing friendship as something very important in their lives. They also show a certain level of egocentrism, especially London, but nothing out of the ordinary._ ” -she kept writing.  
  
And finally, they came to their BDSM sessions, and that’s when things spiced up in psychological terms.  
  
“You girls alternate between dominant and submissive, is, that, right?” -she asked them, to which both waved their heads. –“Do you by any chance know what that means? It means that both of you are what it’s called in BDSM as a “switch”, someone who plays both parts.”  
  
“So?” -Maddie asked, puzzled.  
  
“So, it means that your relationship is far more complex that you think.”  
  
“Complex? Complex as in a bad thing, or complex as in a good thing?” -London asked.  
  
“Neither. In this case, complex is simply interesting. When it comes to BDSM, most people stick with one role, but there are those who alternate between roles, like you. I do believe that you are able to do that because of your relation. You are the polar opposite to one another, but you have certain aspects of your personalities that are the same, and that enables you to exchange the roles with very ease.” -she explained to them. –“Now, I need you to tell me one thing… are you girls sexually active?”  
  
“Huh, yes, but why do you ask us?” -London asked, confused.  
  
“Because unlike what most people think, BDSM isn’t about sex. It can include sex, but that’s optional. God knows that that 50 Shades of Thrash hasn’t helped the BDSM community by presenting what happens in the book as a BDSM relationship, when it clearly isn’t… sorry, it’s just that that book trilogy really disgusts me.” -she sighed. –“Anyways, as I was saying, BDSM has 4 different facets, B&D which stands for Bondage and Discipline, D/S which stands for Dominant and Submissive, S&M which stands for Sadomasochism, and finally Femdom, which stands for female dominance. All four must be understood in order to perceive BDSM, because we are not just talking about pleasure, it’s also about discipline, respect and of course, knowing the boundaries.”  
  
The girls heard what she was saying, trying to understand where she was going with that.  
  
“Tell me, do you have a set of rules you follow when you get into character?”  
  
“Yes, we do. We establish that we both must take pleasure from what we’re doing, and that we must have boundaries which must not be broken.” -Maddie said.  
  
“I see that you at least have grasped some of the concept of what BDSM truly is. But that is not enough… people believe that all you have to do is buy some kinky underwear and some sex-toys and come up with a safe-word and that’s that. Truth is, a BDSM relation is something much more powerful and deeper… like I said before, it’s not about the sex, although it helps. I know that you are only 16, but let me ask you something. Do you two really wish to know what BDSM really is and how to take full advantage of a relationship that settles on its principles? Let me remind you that this might take years to achieve, and you will both have to commit to it… think of this as a marriage.”  
  
Hearing those words, London and Maddie looked into each other’s eyes and silently agreed that that was something they truly wanted. They had given their first steps in that obscure world on the night they made love for the first time, and even though it felt like some sort of play at the time, they went on and tried other ways to feel the same rush they felt that night. It only felt natural to learn what they could about it, and Doctor Schwarzenberg, better known as Mistress Dark Raven was the perfect person to guide and help them    
  
“Yes.” -they answered in chorus. –“I mean, yes, mistress.” -they both bowed their heads in deference.  
  
“Very well, then. I accept you as my pupils.” -she smiled, pleased that both London and Maddie were behaving as two subs should. –“Still, you only need to address to me as mistress, when I tell you to. Since you won’t be able to come here whenever needed, I feel that we might be able to do our sessions by videoconference, but I suppose that won’t be a problem, will it, Miss Tipton.”  
  
“Nope, it won’t.” -London said.  
  
“Very well. But tonight, you’re here with me. I will initiate you in the secrets of BDSM, and we will have ourselves a scene, where you will both play the roles I decide, understood?” -she asked, to which the blonde and the brunette waved their head. –“Good, but first things first. I want you two to remember what I’m about to tell you. First of all, your relationship as dominant-submissive should never transpire outside your play zone, and as such, it shouldn’t interfere with your everyday life. On a physical level, BDSM is commonly ill-conceived to be "all about pain". Most often, though, BDSM practitioners are primarily concerned with power, humiliation, and pleasure. Of the three categories of BDSM, only sadomasochism specifically requires pain, but this is typically a means to an end, as a vehicle for feelings of humiliation, dominance, etc. The aspects of D/S and B&D may not include physical suffering at all, but include the sensations inherited by different emotions of the mind. From what you told me, you have explored B&D and D/S, but not the S&M very much, having mixed sex as something that you thought was needed in order to achieve pleasure. We will explore all of them, and believe me when I tell you that as you grow wiser in these areas, not only will you find new ways to excite one another, but also ways to pleasure one another.” -she explained to them. –“By the way, do you know what this is?”  
  
She pointed to a ring she was holding in her right hand. It was a cylindrical steel ring with an attached ball holding an even smaller toroidal ring.  
  
“No.” –London said.  
  
“It looks like one of those collars you place around the submissive, but it’s a lot smaller.” -Maddie answered.  
  
“You are half-right, Madeline. This is a Ring of O. It is commonly used by practitioners’ or people that are interested in BDSM. The ring itself was first alluded to in a novel called Story of O, where it holds a different meaning. Since you are so passionate by literature, I advise you to read it when you have the chance.” -Doctor Schwarzenberg told them. –“When you are more advanced in your studies, I will give you one, to symbolize your passage into the world of BDSM.” -she clarified. –“And now, I think we are ready for our scene. Follow me, girls.”  


End file.
